Arrows of Love II: Love Conquers
by EilayAdnayVolieay
Summary: In this sequel to Arrows of Love, Archie returns to his home after feeling devestated when he believes Atlanta doesn't love him. The team has to go to Archie's hometown and find him, but only the love of his life can convince him to come back. R&R! AA.


**A/N:** Well, I thought I would get a head start on this new sequel to the other story, so that's what I'm doing now. So far, I've heard that Archie was raised on a farm, but I don't think any of us know a direct location so I'm going to avoid saying it for now until we do know.

**NOTE:** Since nobody really knows much about Archie's history and I can't get online at the moment to research what we DO know, I'm going to say that he lives in the city in an apartment, that he lived with his father and his brother who is the same age as he is. NO, this is not a story that will introduce a new descendant. Just to let you know ahead of time. He just happens to have a brother. Also note; I've never been on a plane in my life, well, a proper plane, I've been on like those little ones with the pilot and stuff, but that's it. So I have no idea what it's like on a plane or in an airport. Bear with me. Thank-you.

**Disclaimer:** Class of the Titans does not belong to me, it belongs to the people at Studio B Productions.

**Arrows Of Love II: Love Conquers**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter One: Archie Goes Home

"_Archie! What's wrong with Atlanta?" Odie asked, following Archie to the other room. Archie placed her down gently on a couch and stood there, placing his hand on his neck and just staring into the distance. "...Archie?" Odie tried again. Archie's head shot up, and he bit his bottom lip._

"_I... she's... I think she's coming back," he replied finally. Odie came over and placed a hand on Archie's shoulder._

"_It'll be okay man," Odie replied. "You'll see." Archie pulled away and backed up. _

"_No, Odie, it won't be. I... I'm in love with Atlanta, and she'll only ever see me as a friend! Do you know what that does to me?" Archie asked. Odie opened his mouth to respond, but seemed to think better of it and stopped. Archie walked over to the window and stared outside, quiet for awhile. "I really, really love her, Odie. I can't just stand around here and see her date other guys and get hurt by them, and it's already started with Pan. What if I'm always going to be the one who just sits here, watches her heart get broken again and again, but never really be able to do anything about it? She doesn't feel the same about me, and... she never will." Archie replied softly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before sitting down on a chair. _

"_Archie... have you even ever told her how you feel?" Odie asked finally. Archie shook his head._

"_Are you insane? That would be stupid," Archie added. Odie groaned and shook his head, frustrated._

"_Oh, and assuming she doesn't care the same way when you haven't even told her how YOU feel isn't?" Odie asked. Archie glanced down at Atlanta's face and sighed._

"_I just... I can't do it, Odie. I can't handle being told we'll always be just friends," Archie replied finally._

"_You might be told that she feels the same way, you don't know she'll reject you. And if you never tell her, you'll be just friends forever." Odie replied. Archie glared at him._

"_I know that! I'm just trying to find ways to talk myself out of doing it..." he replied. _

"_...why?" Odie asked. "If you know all of this..."_

"_Because I don't think she feels the same way, in the slightest way, and I don't want to embarrass myself in front of her! I... need to talk to Hera."_

Archie sighed, as he played over the moment in his head again and again. Odie had been right; and Archie knew it. But even knowing that hadn't stopped him from going to see Hera, and telling her he was leaving. He had expected her to get mad at him, to shout, "No Archie, we need you!" But no one got that chance. He didn't say good-bye to any of them, he didn't tell them where he was going, and until they talked to Hera, they wouldn't even know he was never coming back.

Well, not exactly never. He had to go back and get his stuff before he went home, but he wanted to wait until the place was empty. He'd write them a note, he'd leave his key there, and he'd leave with his stuff before they ever knew he had gone back._What if they know I need my stuff, and never leave this place alone?_ Archie asked himself. Closing his eyes and massaging his temples, he sighed. _Then I'll just have to go there with them in it, and not give them a chance to talk to me. Who knows, they might not even realize yet._

"What do you mean Archie quit the team!?" Archie heard Jay shouting from inside. "How can he be that selfish? We need to get to the school, and find out where he's going." Archie shook his head sadly. _'m sorry to let you guys down... Cronus... I can't control that. I need to go home, at least for awhile. Maybe I'll come back when I've had time to sort this all out, but... I need to get away from this._ Archie looked up as he saw Jay and Theresa leaving the residence, and once he was sure they were gone, he walked around the bushes he had been hiding behind and used his key to open the door. He jumped when he saw someone standing right in front of the door and put his hands in the air.

"It's just me!" he cried out. Athena put her sword down and looked away.

"I apologize for startling you." she replied, before walking away. Archie sighed, realizing that she too was probably angry that he was leaving. _Why wouldn't they be? Seven descendants are supposed to fight Cronus, not six. Without just one of us, they could all die. And even realizing that doesn't make me want to stay. They're my friends! What's wrong with me? _Archie ran up the stairs and was heading for his room when he passed Atlanta's. Backing up, he pushed her bedroom door open. Inside the walls were covered with band posters and posters from all these nature groups she actually thought were helping the environment. Shoes thrown over the floor, her room wasn't exactly clean but... Archie sat on her bed, staring at the walls that surrounded him. He closed his eyes and fell back on her bed. Never again would he see her cheeky smile, or feel the wrath of her hotheaded temper... he'd never race her on their boards or just hang out again. He had ruined it all when he fell for her, and now he was leaving her behind forever.

—

Archie entered his room awhile later, and grabbed everything he could take with him. Packing his clothes, pictures, but he left his PMR on the desk. He sat down on his bed and opened his drawer, grabbing the poem he had wrote the night before. He read it over and over again, and finally put it back into the drawer. He wasn't going to brood about it, not now. He considered leaving it with Atlanta, but decided against it. When they decided to come into his room and look at it, see if he left anything behind, they might find it then. And if they did, he'd be long gone. _I... should write them a note and leave it. Right, and say what? Sorry I pretty much ended all of your lives? Sorry I'm so... so selfish that I don't even care? But... I do care. I swear I do! But they can never know that. _Archie wrote the note multiple times, before finally throwing it off to the side. Finally, he wrote what he thought he wanted to say. _Not going to get any better than this... _he decided at last. He didn't attempt to hide it; nor did he attempt to put it out in the open, where they could find it easily. He never asked Athena to give it to them or tell them about it. He didn't even ask her to not mention he had been there. He just left the note on his desk, grabbed his bag of clothes, and, glancing one last time at his bedroom from the doorway, turned around and closed the door, leaving for what he was sure would be the last time.

—

Atlanta didn't hear most of what her friends were saying as Herry drove to the school. Jay was still fuming about how Archie had been selfish, and quit the team, how they couldn't face Cronus without him, and Atlanta felt like smacking him in the face. Cronus, Cronus, Cronus. Was that all he cared about? Theresa was in love with him, but he didn't even notice. If he did, he did nothing about it, and left her feeling as if her love for him was unreturned. Herry didn't say much, but Atlanta could tell he was just as upset as Jay. His knuckles were white from clutching the steering wheel too hard, and Theresa was in her own little world. Odie seemed to be the only one talking any sense, and Neil... well, when Atlanta glanced at him, she was shocked to see him with his mirror open in his hand, but he wasn't staring into it.

"Jay, Archie had a reason for leaving, he had to have had a reason, he wouldn't just abandon us like that for nothing." Odie tried to explain calmly. This only set Jay off more.

"What reason could he have? Because Atlanta wasn't under Eros' spell anymore and not acting madly in love with him? Because the world and the people in it just weren't important enough for him to stay and take everything? He wasn't alone, he could have talked to us, we could have worked something out! He didn't even say good-bye." Jay argued. Atlanta heard what he had said about her, and she frowned, looking out her window. What did he mean, not acting like she was madly in love with Archie? She found it hard to believe she had ever acted like that with anyone, but Archie... he was her friend. The fact that he cared very deeply for her had been a shock, but not necessarily an unpleasant or unwanted shock. Just... unexpected. Somewhat pleasant. Archie could be a total dork, and if anyone asked her, that's what she would say. It was what she had always said. But... he was there for her. He understood her when sometimes, the others didn't. And she understood him, to an extent. That was why it bothered her that Jay was so angry about Archie leaving. It wasn't about oh, one of your best friends you've been living with for a little over a year now, has left without saying good-bye. It was all about Cronus.

"I mean, Cronus doesn't care who he hurts. He doesn't care if one of us is missing, that's all the better for him, he wants us to be divided. We need to talk to Hera, before Cronus gets —"

"JAY!" Atlanta finally shouted, shocking everyone. She had been very quiet ever since Eros' spell had worn off, and hadn't said much at all. "Can you think about anything but Cronus? Is that all you care about, that Archie's left us with a disadvantage? What about the fact that one of your best friends is leaving and might never come back? Oh, but I forgot. You're the emotionless leader that doesn't care about anything but the main objective, and friendship and relationships aren't included in that, are they? Herry, stop the truck." Atlanta demanded suddenly. Herry slowed the truck to a stop, and Atlanta took her seatbelt off and opened her door.

"Atlanta, where are you going?" Theresa asked, reaching for her. Atlanta closed the door behind her, shouting, "To find my _friend!_"

—

Archie sighed as he heard the last calling for people to get on the plane. He was going back home at last, he tried to tell himself. This was a good thing. He had missed his dad, he had missed his brother. He had even missed their house that was right near the heart of the city, even though he knew he would miss New Olympia even more. And... he sighed as his thoughts trailed back to Atlanta. Would she be angry that he had left? Would she even care? _What am I saying_ Archie scolded himself, _of course she'll care. I abandoned them. I didn't even give them a chance to say good-bye, and I just left. I knew it would mean Cronus beating us, but I left anyway. How can I ever face them again after this?_

"Flight 404 is about to prepare for take off, all people taking this flight are expected to be boarding immediately." A message over the intercom called out. Archie grabbed his suitcases and brought them on the plane, finding his seat and putting his suitcases in the compartment above his head. Not that he had expected anyone to come and say good-bye to him, because he hadn't given them a chance, hadn't told them where he was going. But still, he knew that he had hoped...

—

Atlanta knew there were only two places Archie could go to get home: The airport, or the train station. Since Archie wasn't the patient type, he had probably chosen the airport. Running as fast as she could (and, being Atlanta, that was pretty fast). When she got there, she knew it wouldn't be too overly hard to find Archie. After all, he had a purple mohawk. That didn't make him the hardest person to find in the world.

"Archie..." she replied softly, as she noticed him walking towards the line to get on the plane. Then it was as if she realized; this was it. He was leaving, and she had to catch him. "ARCHIE!" She shouted, pushing past all the people that were around her. She didn't have enough room to run around, she couldn't make it past them in time. She arrived at the door he had passed through just as it closed. "Archie..." she whispered, tears spilling over. She slammed her fist into the closed door and turned around, closing her eyes tightly. He couldn't leave, not now! She...

She needed him.

**A/N:** So there's the first chapter of the sequel, lol. Hope you guys enjoy it and sorry again to those reading this at FicWad for the wait in the last chapter of the first one, it was done for awhile but I forgot all about it and haven't been on that site in ages and then... well, here's the sequel at any rate.


End file.
